


Irresistible

by fvalconbridge



Series: Irresistible [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/fvalconbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki has trouble answering the telephone, if only that Usagi-san wasn't so damn irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Preview

*Bring Bring*

"Ah... No."

*Bring Bring*

"Ah, ah..."

"Usa..." The words died on swollen red lips as a shiver ran through him and he arched upwards. His hands tried to grab at material to try and relieve some of this sweet torture but just slipped over the smooth cloth. Misaki was on fire, he was burning from the inside, skin sticky, hair damp with sweat and face flushed. Clad only in his school tie; he felt thoroughly debauched.

He couldn't think, pleasure that had clouded his mind was running through his very being. All he could think of was the heat, that hot mouth that was on him.

He knew what was happening was wrong but it kept happening again and again, it was like trying to avoid the inevitable. And he knew that he really should answer the phone because it might be Takahiro and it would be very embarrassing to try and explain why both men didn't answer. He stared helplessly at the phone and thought briefly about how strange it looked upside-down before his eyes fluttered shut and logical thoughts flittered out of his mind as Usagi-san sucked him.

*Bring Bring*

His eyes snapped open as he came back to reality.

"Ah... No." Misaki wiggled trying to get away from the older man but he had his hips in a vice like grip. Misaki had his legs over Usagi's shoulders and his lover had his mouth on Misaki's crotch, licking his length base to tip. He tried to push away but the odd angle made his cock shove down Usagi's throat. Misaki threw his head back moaning as pleasure pulsed through him, he arched his body upwards. Instead of choking Usagi-san was swallowing around his erection and it drove Misaki wild as his boyfriend started to shamelessly moan around his cock.

Misaki looked down embarrassed and blushing and Usagi looked up drinking in his appearance. One large hand slipped from a trembling hip and down to the hardness in his own trousers, pushing against his cock, palming the hot bulge there. Usagi's eyes fluttered closed at the delicious friction and the teenager let his head flop back down, that image burned into his mind.

"Usa...gi...san." Misaki unclenched his fists and bought them to the head between his legs trying to push him off. He really needed to get to the phone...

*Bring Bring*

Misaki heard the unmistakable sound of a zip opening and felt Usagi 'mmm' around his cock. He bit his lip to stifle a moan; he was unbearably and impossibly turned on at the thought of Usagi masturbating over sucking him off. His efforts to get the man off grew weaker.

"The phone..." He said, voice shaking. "The phone..." He repeated more firmly as Usagi had removed that heat for a few seconds with a soft 'pop'. Usagi licked at the tip, savouring the salty taste of his boyfriend. Soon Misaki was drowning in the sensation as he started to suck him again. The older man was slowly pumping his impressive erection in time to sucking Misaki, up and down.

Both men were on the couch, Akihiko fully clothed unlike Misaki who had been stripped within seconds of walking through the door. It seemed the man had been hard at work all day on a new Boy Love novel and had got all hot and bothered and just needed to taste his lover.

Misaki's hands were still on Usagi's head but had stopped their movement and had tangled themselves into the silver silk, tugging on it slightly.

"Usagi - san... oh, god... Usagi..."

*Bring Bring*

Misaki couldn't help it as he slipped deeper into bliss. He started rocking his hips, listening to Usagi fisting his cock and started moaning wantonly and he approached his release.

Usagi-san pushed the slim legs from off his shoulders and his mouth disappeared preventing Misaki's orgasm. Under a second later the boy was pulled into a deep hug, Usagi had settled his weight on top of the small frame; his trousers tangled at his feet with his boxers.

Usagi devoured his lovers soft, resisting mouth and moaned into him as Misaki started to respond, the moan was echoed back. A smile tugged at Usagi's mouth, after all he knew Misaki wouldn't be able to resist, he acted like he didn't want it but his body always responded to his touch. He knew that the boy deep down really did like it otherwise he never would have started seeing him in the first place.

*Bring Bring*

Misaki was aware that the phone had been ringing for a long time now but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Nothing could be that important that it would ring for that long. Soon it would go through to the voicemail anyway.

The man had his strong legs on either side of Misaki pinning him down, just how he liked it. Bodies aligned they both gasped as their erections rubbed together, their foreskin pulling back and forth as Akihiko ground them together. There groins were getting wet and slippery from sweat and precum as there cocks leaked desperate and greedy for more. Usagi was in awe, every time this happened he couldn't believe how perfect it felt to be touching Misaki.

Large hands held Misaki's smouldering face hungrily, his thumbs stroking his cheeks as Misaki ran his fingers through silver hair, Akihiko shivered and arched into the hot body. He was dissatisfied at the lack of touching skin. He pulled away for a few seconds and tore his blazer off in haste, craving to feel the heat from Misaki; he needed it to burn his cool skin.

Small trembling hands came to Akihiko's chest and fingered the buttons trying to pop them open one by one to get to the smooth expanse of pale skin that was hidden underneath. Once relieved of the shirt Usagi pressed eagerly into the warmth underneath him and two mouths met, tongues entwining in a passionate dance, Misaki's being completely dominated.

They pulled back changing the direction of their lips, once, then twice; a thin string of spit between their lips. They separated only to clash together again almost painfully.

*Beeeeeeeep*

The phone was long forgotten even before it switched to voicemail.


	2. Chapter One

Misaki panted harshly, his breath was burning his throat and blood soaring through his veins lightning fast, and he was sure he could almost hear it. He was trembling in the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm, his body twitching and convulsing, chest heaving.

Misaki's eyes were wide, his lips swollen and his mind clouded. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his vision straight. He had squeezed his eyes so, so tight towards the end. The sight of Usagi-san was still burned behind his lids.

There was a harsh panting in his ear and he shivered visibly as a tongue crept out and licked the shell of his ear from behind. Usagi-san was a dead weight on top of him, still too weak from their love making to move. Both men were hot and covered in sweat, spit and lube but unwilling to move from each other.

Usagi was kissing the back of his neck affectionately, Misaki couldn't help but smile. He was sore but it was a good ache. His legs from trusting and holding his weight in impossible positions, his arms tired and fingers twitching from pulling, ripping and tearing anything he could get his hands on. His muscles in his back were strained, he needed to stand and stretch them out but he really couldn't bring himself to do it. All he could concentrate on was the delicious sensation coming from the muscles in his ass which were still contracting from his orgasm, sending sparks of pleasure through him. Gradually, this feeling faded and Misaki felt he could breathe again.

As his heart rate started to slow and his eye sight returned to normal, Misaki licked his lips to try and get some moisture in them. He blinked and wrinkled his nose starting to register the reality of his surroundings, especially the cold sticky mess that was smeared across his stomach and groin and pressing against the sofa. Memories tumbled back but he was too tired to care that much so he remained silent.

Usagi had done unspeakable things to him, had pounded him viciously into the couch, they had fucked loudly and carefree and only now did the heat make his way to Misaki's face, a blush arising as he remembered all the dirty things he had done and said. He closed his eyes and smiled as Usagi circled his strong arms around him.

After the phone switched to voicemail, Misaki no longer had any distractions and he had allowed himself to get ravished by his older lover. They had been grinding together, gasping desperately into each other's wet mouths. Cock's rubbing together, hard and dripping precum.

Usagi had ripped his mouth away from Misaki's and his dripping tongue was trailing saliva as travelled down the boy's chest, he was still thrusting his large cock against his lovers. The position was a little uncomfortable as Usami had to bend a lot because of their size difference, but it didn't matter as he was staring at Misaki's little pink nipples. He leaned forward and slowly licked one, feeling it harden under his tongue.

"Oh god, Misaki, you're even hard here." Akihiko moaned.

"Shut up!" Misaki complained, reaching above him trying to find something to cover his blushing face, finding nothing.

Usagi started sucking on his nipple; moans were erupting from the dark haired boy.

"Do you like it when I touch you there?" The man smiled, he blew cold air over the pink bud making Misaki shiver.

"N, no..." He stammered, his face conveying his lies.

"Ah, too bad," Akihiko stilled his hips and climbed off the boy. Suddenly Misaki felt very cold, he sat up confused.

"Where are you going?" He should have been embarrassed about how needy he sounded, but he had crossed the line now and couldn't return. Akihiko did not say anything; he stood looking down at the small boy. The man's hair was damp, a shade darker than usual and almost covering his face, his body covered in sweat making his muscles shine. Misaki's eyes travelled from the man's face and down, down, down until he was staring at the perfect cock stood upright between a small patch of hair. It was a dark pink and Misaki watched as it bobbed slightly with every pulse that ran through the man's body. Akihiko was flushed and his look was smouldering as he devoured Misaki with his eyes... Misaki had long lost all logical thoughts and didn't even notice he was licking his lips. He groaned, longing to touch this beautiful man in front of him.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, "Do you like looking at me, Misaki? Do I make you hard?" Misaki wanted to look away but it was like he was being controlled, all he could do was whimper. His body was still burning, begging for a release that only Usagi could give him. Nothing could ever satisfy him now he had been touched by this man, skilfully tortured in the best way possible, pushed to the limit until he couldn't think or breathe.

Misaki finally looked away, he mumbled something but Akihiko had not heard him.

"What was that, my dear, Misaki?" He said, stepping forward. He crouched down in front of him, bringing their faces inches apart. Misaki could feel the man's hot breath ghosting across his skin.

"I mean... erm..."

Akihiko raised an elegant eyebrow again, reaching forward with a strong hand he firmly held Misaki's chin between his long fingers, forcing him to look into his eyes. "What did you say?" He whispered, he leant forward slowly and licked the pink lips in front of him. Tiny lips parted and a silky, warm tongue met his shyly, slowly pushing against Akihiko's. It wasn't really a kiss, the two tongues were circling each other outside the men's mouths and it made Misaki get all hot and feel so dirty. He started to squirm in his seat. They both opened their eyes and left them half lidded watching each other as they started to push their tongues firmly against the heat of their lover. The men moaned and suddenly they were kissing each other hard, lips bruising and teeth scraping as they couldn't get enough.

Misaki was moaning. "God, Usagi-san! You d, do. You make me hard!" He gasped out.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you? I can't get enough of you, Misaki." Akihiko whispered.

A large hand pressed against his chest forcing him to lie down and holding him in place. He looked down to see Usami still between his legs with a smile on his flushed face. Another hand wrapped around his slim angle and pushed upwards forcing his leg against his chest. Misaki bit his bottom lip hard as he looked at the man. He had let go of his ankle and Misaki held it in place obediently, slowing and a bit unsure he lifted the other leg and it seemed he had pleased the man because his facial expression changed to one of pure bliss at the view before him.

Misaki was secretly thrilled he could make this man look like that. Akihiko looked like he was worshiping him. He soon lost his train of thought and his eyes widened as the man leant forward and slowly trailed his tongue over his pink hole, Misaki's cock twitched and he cried out.

Akihiko got surer of his actions and pressed his hot tongue into the sweet heat in front of him, fucking the boy's hole with his tongue. He had never heard Misaki be so vocal.

"Oh, god. No!" Misaki was trashing about on the sofa, he was pushing his ass further into a Usagi's face and trying to pull away at the same time. Usagi licked him hungrily, circling his tongue around the entrance, teasing him. "Ah, ah, fuck! F, fuck me!" Akihiko moaned against him but did not grant his wish, he actually slowed down, leisurely swiping his tongue over the hot swollen skin, he could feel it start to throb and his own cock was leaking, he could feel it dripping from him.

Nobody had ever got Akihiko excited like this; the boy took him to new heights of pleasure. He had been writing about things like this for many years, but they had just been words and he had never experienced any of these feelings. Misaki was like a God to him. He was 28 years old and he was reduced to this trembling state. He couldn't control his actions; he needed more, more, more of this beautiful being writhing above him. Reality hit, he was making Misaki like this, and he was controlling every moan and gasp. And every sound was like a thank you, a plea for more, more of what only Akihiko could give him.

Continuing to fuck the boy with his tongue, he bought his hand up and covered the hard cock above his head, fondling and rubbing it. Misaki moaned impossible loud.

"More, gimme more!" He begged, Usagi sat up straighter and leaned over the cock licking at the tip, tasting the precum pooled at the slit. He stroked his fist slowly up and down the length; he could feel Misaki was starting to quiver all over. His hand travelled slowly up the burning chest, leaving a cool trail on Misaki's skin which faded quickly. Misaki opened his eyes and stared down and the sight before him. He hesitated and slowly wrapped his hand around the large wrist lying on his chest, pulling the hand in front of his face.

"Ah, ah, ah."

Misaki's breathing was so broken it sounded like he was sobbing, tears were pooling at the corner of his eyes, and he was so close to release but for now he needed something to vent his pent up pleasure. He was feeling so frustrated, he was feeling too much pleasure, he didn't know whether to pull away or fuck Usagi's mouth. Instead he stared at the long fingers in front of his face; he stuck his tongue out and slowly licked two of them from the third knuckle up to the tip. They were cool and soothing on his burning tongue. Without thinking what he was doing he pulled them into his mouth, sucking on them eagerly and hard, licking in-between the slits of the fingers.

The mouth that was lapping at his cock stilled and Akihiko raised his head to look at the sight before him. The breath caught in this throat, he tried to memorise the scene in front of him. Misaki was oblivious, still moaning around the man's fingers.

"Mmmm, Mmmm...!" The moans were muffled by the large digits.

Usagi slipped them slowly from the boy's mouth, a string of spit connecting them still, it trailed down the digits, his fingers were dripping. Misaki whimpered at the loss of contact, squeezing his eyes shut and tossing his head side to side, Usagi had not realised he was still slowly pumping the boys erection.

He bought the dripping digits in between Misaki's legs and watched transfixed as he circled one around the hole, it was twitching and shiny. Slowly, as not to hurt him, he pushed in a digit.

"Oh, Usagi!"

The heat around his finger was burning him, it was almost unbearable. It was tight, it felt smooth and silky around his finger and sweating, he slowly pushed it in until it was in all the way inside. With small motions he moved his finger around, looking for that sweet spot. He started pumping his finger in and out knowing he was hitting it.

"Ohhhh..."

Misaki went wild. He was shouting obscenities that made Akihiko's eyes widen and cock throb again.

"Fucking hell, make me cum, please! Make me cum!" He pushed his ass hard against the finger, meeting the man's thrusts.

Usami leaned forward licking the boys cock again, and slowly added another finger. Misaki pushed down against it, impaling himself quickly. Usagi had never been so turned on in his life. Desperate to hear more he pushed his fingers against Misaki's sweet spot, torturing it.

"Ah, ah, ah!"

The body beneath his tensed and arched upwards and Akihiko hadn't realised what had happened until he felt a warm liquid hit his face covering his cheek, with quick reflexes he closed his mouth over the still squirting cock and moaned wantonly as he swallowed his lovers release. He pushed his fingers against the spot still, feeling Misaki's burning muscles contract around him.

Misaki screamed.


	3. Chapter Two

Misaki was trembling from his core, his body in a blissful relief from his powerful release. He had built up so high he had never thought he could come back down. Usagi's touch had been so much, too much; he had been smothered by it. He could almost cry at the relief that was glowing through him but as he was coming down from his high his energy was evaporating and he was being drowned in his remaining feelings and senses.

He realised his legs had cramped up and he winced, quickly dropping them from his chest and over the edge of the couch, he faintly heard the smack of his feet hit the cool floor.

Every breath he took burned his dry throat and made his chest ache. He was gasping the air trying to catch the last relief he needed which was for the pounding of his heart. Every breath he released was sending a tremor through his body, pleasure still vibrating through him; he could feel every muscle spasm.

Starting from his shoulders the feeling ran down, down to his chest and stomach which twitched and jittered. Down to his cock which was laying spent and satisfied twitching on his stomach, to his still convulsing prostate and down to his aching and trembling thigh muscles. He had cum for so long and so so hard, he had tensed his muscles for an eternity. His whole being was convulsing right down to the tips of his fingers which were twitching slightly and uncontrollably.

Misaki's pupils were dilated with only a thin ring of his beautiful green eyes showing, his vision was blurred and he blinked repeatedly in quick succession. He couldn't think of anything but his heart that was beating so strongly and loudly in his chest, he gulped thickly still trying to calm down.

He sensed Usagi moving and he weakly lifted his head to see what the man was doing but Misaki's eyes weren't working yet so he let his neck relax and dropped his head back onto the couch. Akihiko had been so quiet that after Misaki has cum he had almost forgotten that he was there. Normally by now he would be saying, "Misaki, I am at my limit, I need to have you!" And Misaki would call him a pervert and they would play fight for a while. Maybe he had realised that he couldn't possibly take anymore pleasure, was it possible to black out from so much? Surely Misaki should be finding out by now. Not that he was ungrateful for the break but he was a little confused by the silence. A few minutes passed and he enjoyed the hum of the afterglow of his orgasm, a small smile on his face.

After a while Misaki became suspicious and he frowned, okay now it has been too long. He was getting quite concerned for his bottom to be honest, what was that old man planning? He lifted his head again and stared at the blurry image of the man knelt down between his legs. As his vision cleared he could see that Usagi was also breathing harshly, staring at him. Misaki blushed to his ears when he saw the trail of semen on the man's face and he licked his lips despite to fact he had cum minutes ago. It was just it was extremely exotic to see Usagi like that and it was all too much and he could feel his dick jump at the sight. He cursed his teenage hormones.

Misaki continued to stare, Akihiko's hair was damp still and his lips swollen, his skin had that irresistible shine to it from sweating so much earlier from the heat pumping through his veins. The older man looked quite satisfied licking Misaki's cum off his fingers looking straight into the boy's eyes the whole time. Slowly he stood up and stepped out of his clothing which had pooled at his feet.

Akihiko stared lustfully at the mess he had reduced Misaki to and he gripped his dripping cock hoping to get some release himself.

"Nnn," He gasped, he moved his hand firmly up and down his stiff shaft. "Mmmm," He stared through lidded eyes at Misaki who was getting himself all hot again in front of him and he gulped. He could see Misaki's cock starting to harden again as the boy stared at him and a silent thrill ran through him as he watched Misaki get turned on by the sight of him.

Misaki sat up and stared at the man before him, he was unable to look away. Usagi was staring at him and stroking himself. Misaki was quite embarrassed that he found himself getting hard again. His body was unbelievable when it came to this man; he just affected him like this. Akihiko never got embarrassed like he did; it was part of his charm that he was just so confident. He was stood there wanking and watching Misaki watch him, Misaki's mind clouded again.

"Nnn, ah, ah," Akihiko was chewing at his lip.

It was times like these that the boy seriously started to doubt his sexuality, he should be at least a little bit disturbed by this but he still recovering from his orgasm and he couldn't help but slip back into the frame of mind for sex. Here he was enjoying watching Usami Akihiko of all people masturbate; anyone would be lying if they said he wasn't attractive. Misaki was doomed.

"Oh, nnnnnn," Akihiko moaned and his knees gave way becoming weak, he fell forward. Misaki yelped and quickly drew his legs up out the way and let the man hit the edge of the couch, he leaned against it balancing a lot better. Akihiko still pumped at his cock and reached forward rubbing his fingers over the slit of Misaki's cock and the boy whimpered.

"Nnnn, yeah, Misaki,"

Misaki stared at the straining cock in front of him, it was right there, if he just leant forward... Misaki shook his head, he was being brainwashed by the man's touch, he wasn't sure if he wanted him to play with his cock more or remove his hand altogether.

"Oh, fuck,"

The noise Akihiko was making was causing Misaki to get a bit lightheaded.

"Oh, oh,"

His eyes stayed glued to the scene before him of those long fingers wrapped around that angry, swollen cock, flicking up and down quickly making the foreskin pull up and down over the shining head which was leaking all over them fingers. Misaki was entranced by the sight and he watched as he gripped it tighter and Akihiko's eyes fluttered closed. He eyes flicked up to see deep pleasure etched into those gorgeous features.

Before Misaki could hesitate he leant forward quickly and with the flat of his tongue licked the slit.

"Nnnnnn," The moan ripped from Usagi, his eyes flew open wide and in shock at the feeling of the hot wetness that had swiped over him. Misaki didn't even have time to appreciate the new taste in his mouth because his attention was diverted when Usagi stopped playing with the both of them.

"Erm," Misaki came back to his senses and breathed nervously replaying the last few seconds in his mind. He had just licked Usagi-san. The look in the man's eyes said everything.

"Oh, shit."

Misaki was going to get pounded, viciously and savagely. He would soon feel empty without this man inside him and this bastard was going to make him enjoy every minute of it. Oh, God! Usagi was going to make him his bitch!

As soon as the realisation came to Misaki he scrambled backwards on the sofa trying to get away but the older man was quick and he had anticipated this and grabbed him, flipping him onto his stomach.

"Why in a hurry, Misaki?" The man whispered, seductively. He easily rearranged the little weak body and pushed the body knees underneath him to his chest so his ass was sticking in the air. Akihiko used his size difference to pin him down and overpower his body; Misaki could not move an inch. He slowly pressed his cock in the crack of Misaki's ass and torturously slow he thrust up and down, the hard member never slipping inside.

"Oh, no! Usagi-san, no!"

"Ohhh, yes, Misaki," The man licked the shell of his ear.

"Ah!" Misaki jumped.

"I'm going to fuck you into a oblivion." Usagi spat into his right hand and Misaki's eyes widened at the sound, he wriggled frantically trying to get out of the grasp.

"Ah, no!" He felt the slimy substance be slapped against his entrance. "NO!" Three fingers thrust inside him quickly and with no warning, stretching him and he moaned uncontrollably and his face burned in shame. He really couldn't help it; his prostate had been abused so deliciously earlier.

"You are such a pervert, Usagi-san!" He choked out.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Misaki." Misaki flushed and buried his head into his hands and shut up.

"Mmmm, nnnnn," He bit his knuckle on his left hand hard trying to suppress the moans being ripped out of him; his own mouth was betraying him.

"I want to make love to you." Misaki turned his head to look at the man, Usagi had whispered gently, slipping his fingers out of Misaki and was licking them.

"Mmmm," He lapped at the familiar taste of his lover. Misaki cringed as he watched him.

"That's so disgusting." He mumbled.

"No, it's normal." The man replied, happily sucking on his fingers. He was about to push them inside and use his saliva as lubricant but Misaki flinched and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" He tone suddenly changing to concerned, he stared worried at the boy underneath him.

"I er, it's just, can you get, er, some l,l,l,lube? I was sore last time we didn't use it." He looked anywhere but at Akihiko, he was so embarrassed. The man didn't answer but he felt his weight disappear from the couch and he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Of course Usagi-san would get lube if he asked for it. Misaki felt silly doubting he would just do it anyway.

He took a deep breath trying to relax himself, he had got worked up into quite a state. He sat up onto his knees and stretched waiting for the man to come back. He watched his jog down the last of the stairs and into the lounge of the apartment just as an unexpected sound echoed through the apartment.

*Bring Bring*

Both men froze and stared at each other, daring the other to move.

*Bring Bring*

Misaki glanced at the phone then made a run for it, tearing himself from the couch at lightning speed and sprinting across the room, his hand closed around the receiver just as Usagi grabbed him from behind and flipped him into the air holding him high, he smirked as he marched him back to the couch. The receiver had been left slightly ajar on the machine.

"No! Usagi-san, the phone!" Usagi ignored him, glad to hear the phone had stopped ringing.

Akihiko threw him onto the couch and bent him over forcefully, holding his hands together restraining the boy. A shiver of pleasure ran trough Misaki.

"Less talking, more moaning."

"Never." Misaki said, defiantly.

"Really, you won't moan for me?" Akihiko was bent over his grinding his erection against Misaki's ass again.

"...Never?"

It honestly sounded pathetic even to Misaki's ears. Akihiko let go of Misaki's wrists and snaked his hand around Misaki's hips and to his stomach. Slowly he travelled up to his hard nipples and twisted them in an unforgiving mannor. Misaki screwed up in face and bit his lip hard to keep from crying out. Akihiko stopped playing with his left nipple and used his hand to get some lube out the tube he had bought down, he did it easily as he was used to using one hand as the other was always on Misaki. He slicked his fingers in it and slowly pushed two back inside Misaki's already wet hole.

"Nnnnnnhhh!" Misaki cried out eyes wide, the lube was cold inside his burning hole.

Usagi moved the finger around inside him heading straight for his prostate and started to torture it. Misaki was so hot and tight around his fingers, the boy was always so tight as if every time was the first time again. Usagi moaned at the memories of fingering Misaki for the first time. God, he really loved finger fucking this boy, the responses he got were incredible.

"Ah, ah," Misaki was lost, those fingers were so deep inside him and his face burned as he started to push back against them, his body was so greedy for this man's touch.

"That's it Misaki, do you like that?" Usagi was purring words into Misaki's ear.

"Ah, ah,"

"Well?"

"No! Idiot, Usagi, stop!" Misaki didn't know why he said these things, he was just so embarrassed. Akihiko just smiled unaffected, Misaki was such a liar.

"Okay then." He said simply and pulled the fingers out. The boy groaned at the loss.

"Ah, no, no..." He whispered desperately to himself, into his hand. He felt so cold without Usagi touching his skin. Misaki was just getting wondering why the man hadn't touched him for so long when he felt something unbelievably hot and slick press against his entrance.

"No, Usagi-san! Don't do perverted things to me!"

"You should be used to it!"

"How will I ever get used to - " Usagi had completely ignored Misaki's pointless whining and wrapped his hands forcefully around the boys shoulder, sharply he pulled him back. Both of them fell backwards as they lost balance and fell on the floor. Misaki was sat in Akihiko's lap with his hands resting on the floor facing away from the man. He had been impaled on the man's large member, his eyes were watering, and he blinked. Mouth open in a silent scream and back arched, he slowly rubbed himself against the man, forcing the cock inside him to move in little circles pressing firmly against his tortured sweet spot. Pure bliss was etched into Misaki's features and Akihiko moaned loudly at the sight of him.

It was so big, stretching him to the limit and he could feel every thick, long inch inside him. He had been honest before, he would never get used to the feeling of being filled so completely.

Akihiko had stopped breathing and was finding it difficult not to cum deep into his lover at that very moment. The combination of sensations and emotions he was feeling was overwhelming him. Misaki was so, so hot and was burning his skin, he wanted to feel more of the boy but he didn't want it to be over before it had even begun. He wanted Misaki screaming his name, worshiping him. He slowly let out a steady breath and was ready to move.

After a few seconds Usagi pulled Misaki up into his lap properly.

"Ahhh!" The boy yelped in unexpected pleasure as the new angle shoved Akihiko further inside him. The silver haired man turned Misaki's face and planted an awkward kiss on his lips, the angle was all wrong but they didn't care and after realising they couldn't reach they licked at each other's tongues outside their mouths, circling them and pushing them together hotly. That was really doing it for Misaki and he started shifting in Akihiko's lap, slowly pushing himself up and down. They strained their necks to press their lips together sloppily.

Akihiko was once again in awe at this young man, he felt the small frame bounce more enthusiastically. Akihiko threw in head back in pleasure letting out a throaty moan as Misaki's tight muscles were squeezing around him.

"Nnnnn. Oh, god Misaki, just like that. Ride my cock." He encouraged and Misaki got bolder.

"Nnnn, yeah, Usagi. Do you like that?" He was still stumbling over his words, nervous even at a time like this, and he sounded a bit shocked at the words that were coming out of his mouth. But nevertheless Usagi appreciated his attempts to turn him on more.

"Yeah, Misaki, just like that! Nnnnnn." He gritted his teeth. "That feels so fucking good." Akihiko choked out and he really did mean it, he was holding back his orgasm for the boy as he felt the familiar coiling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He grunted and flopped his sweaty head into Misaki's shoulder.

All shame was gone from Misaki as he could hear the man behind him moaning, gasping and panting loudly, he joined him not holding back anything, the sound of their love echoing loudly around the apartment.

"Ah, ah!" Akihiko gripped one of Misaki's hands and with his free hands covered the boys heart, he was sure he could feel it beating against his sweaty palm.

Misaki used his legs as leverage, they were trembling in pain but he was desperate to feel more of this man, as he raised himself to the tip of Akihiko's cock he fell down rather than lowered himself but it made it all the more rough and hard and the man behind him was gasping and thrusting back against him. Their skin slamming together, their thrusts fevered, as they connecting a loud smacking noise pierced through their moans and it was the only other noise they could hear.

"Fuck, fuck!" Misaki was almost screaming again as he pushed harder back down. Usagi was all over him biting his shoulder and sucking his neck, nibbling his ears. Misaki was arched back into him their slick bodies moving together as one.

"Nnnn,"

"Ohhhh, Usagi-san,"

Akihiko slipped his hand from Misaki's beating heart and around his waist and in a move he was surprised he could do at this state, he stood up and threw himself and Misaki onto the couch still buried deep inside him.

Misaki was on his knees and Usagi was curled around him laying kisses against the boy's cheek, the two eagerly moved together thrusting frantic and hard against one another.

Misaki could feel the coil of an orgasm building in his stomach as his untouched, aching cock smack against his own stomach with every thrust.

"Usagi, I'm going to—Oh god I- " Misaki turned and smashed his lips forcefully against the waiting set beside him.

"Fuck, fuck!" They moaned into the kiss loudly, it was open mouthed and enflamed by their passion.

"I fucking love you." Akihiko thrust harder if that was possible as those words seemed to echo for him.

"Say it again." He ordered, "Nnnn, say it again, Misaki!"

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." Misaki chanted it over and over and Akihiko's smile was wide and adoring.

"You're my everything, Misaki." He gasped out, he could feel sweat dripping from his forehead and he was trembling all over. Never had they made love this intense.

"Nnnn-" Misaki's voice was high pitched as he exploded, his ass contracting and his balls tightening as he shot cum all over the couch below him and across his chest and his own face. Akihiko licked it off his lips moaning loudly at the taste but never faltered in pounding into Misaki, forcing him ride his orgasm.

"Usagi—please, I – ah, ah, ah!"

"Misaki, I'm going to-" Akihiko gripped into him so hard it was sure to leave bruises as he emptied himself inside Misaki.

"Nnnn, nnnn!" Misaki pushed back feeling the pulses of cum splatter him inside and moaned wantonly.

Their hands were linked tightly together, trembling from squeezing so hard but never once did they let go.


	4. Chapter 4

The weight of Usagi resting on him was comfortable and he let out an exhausted laugh, glad the man had finally been satisfied. He was clinging to him but he didn't mind, his thoughts were comfortable and hazy from their love making.

He shifted slightly and stared out the large window, it was dark outside and the only light was from the busy city below. Had they really been doing that for so long?

God, Usagi-san really was irresistible.

He laid comfortably in the silence for a while, listening to Akihiko's deep breathing but soon he became irritated.

He was sticky, his skin felt dirty and too hot and Usagi's skin felt sweaty pressed against his own. He cringed. The smell of sex hit Misaki's nose and he tried to move which made him shudder more as he mans wet skin slid over his own.

"Erh, that's gross." Misaki stopped moving, a disgusted expression flittering across his features. He was being pushed into the sofa and was now well aware of the drying semen that was smeared across his chest and crotch and pressing into the material. And he was even more aware of the sticky mess that was dripping from him; he really needed to get to the bathroom.

"Usagi-san, come on, I need to get clean." He whispered, turning to try and look at him. He couldn't see well but he was sure of one thing, Usagi was fast asleep. Misaki struggled but couldn't move with the dead weight on him.

"BAKA-USAGI, GET OFF ME!"

Akihiko smiled in his sleep.

Misaki's voice echoed down the forgotten receiver that had been left ajar on the phone, unknown to the fuming boy.

Takahashi Takahiro was beat red staring frozen in shock at the wall in front of him. Words and images echoing through his head that he should never even have to comprehend.

"Nnnnn. Oh, god Misaki, just like that. Ride my cock."

He gulped thickly.

"Nnnn, yeah, Usagi. Do you like that?"

Takahiro felt as if he was going to cry, he baby brother was grown up and and... Well, when had this happened?

"Yeah, Misaki, just like that! Nnnnnn. That feels so fucking good."

"Ahhhhhh!" Takahiro screamed as the words haunted him and threw the phone to the floor suddenly and jumped away from it. He stared horrified at the offending object.

"Did you manage to get through to Akihiko, to give him congratulations?" Manami's voice echoed into the hallway, unaware of her husband's distress.

Takahiro bolted upright, laughing nervously as he walked into the lounge.

"I think Akihiko is busy right now." He laughed, feeling so very uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Oh. What gives you that impression? Did he not pick up?" She asked innocently as she busied herself polishing the table.

"No, I think Misaki is giving him his birthday present right now."

"See, I told you that you didn't need to remind him, he's an adult now." Takahiro cringed; Misaki's sobs and sex filled pleading invaded his mind and he felt lightheaded. He steadied himself by gripping the couch.

"Are you feeling okay, Takahiro? ... Takahiro?" Manami panicked as her husband fell to the floor in a dead faint.

**

There's one moment just before you climax that I can feel myself connected to you, as if we're are sharing the same soul and I can feel your every breath. I find myself clinging to you and I am desperate to feel every tremor in your body as you come undone. I can predict it right down to the last second and I hold my breath and strain my ears to try and hear the skip in your pounding heart.

You always whisper to me, your face in complete awe and bliss as you tell me that I have done this for you. You smile that content smile; the one that you once told me was for only me.

I hold you, squeeze you, so so tight and in the moment I accept that you are mine and I am yours, forever.

Sometimes I find it hard to express what I truly feel but I like to think that in that moment you can feel what I haven't been trying to say all along.

I love you, Usagi-san. Never let me go.

**Author's Note:**

> This really is porn on paper and got me my smutty fanfiction reputation. By far my favourite fanfiction I have ever written, it also seems to be a fan favourite. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, recommended this, read it and shared it with their friends. I was blown away by your response to this and years on, I still get feedback from this, I'm so happy you liked this so much!
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
